Karma, Manami and The Chibi Devils
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: Karma helps Manami look after three little boys who adore the chemist and - more or less 'put up with' him. It's fun looking after the chibi devils who are set on keeping Manami for themselves! Especially when he gets to see different sides to the shy girl. Love is in the air? It would be, if the chibis weren't around to make him jealous of what they can get away with.


A/N: I binge watched Fuller House today, and have become inspired to write this series xD Hope you enjoy! Yes, this is going to be a multi-chapter story filled with cuteness xD

 **Karma, Manami and The Chibi Devils**

It was a one time thing.

"Thank you so much for helping me out, Karma-kun!" Okuda Manami smiled at the red-head, walking up the steps to a two-story house. "I wasn't sure if I would be able to take care of the kids on my own, but now that you're here, I'm sure everything will work out."

"No problem," Karma said, following after the chemist. "I'm actually happy you called. It feels likes it's been forever since we've last seen each other."

"I know, it's a little difficult to meet up, going to different schools and all."

Okuda pressed the door bell, and waited, hearing a couple of kids yelling inside, and thumping footsteps.

The door swung open, and there was Ms. Fujioka, a stunning woman in her early thirties with wavy blonde hair, and brown eyes, holding a little boy with feathery dark brown hair and violet eyes on her hip. "Oh, thank goodness you're here Manami-chan!" the woman ushered the two into the house, giving the petite girl a hug. "I've got a show soon, so I'll be out until later tonight. Oh, and Seiji - you've met my husband haven't you? - yes, the gentle-natured man who is my stage hand - Seiji's already at the concert hall - Jun just had a nap so he might be a bit fussy when it's time for bed - Ichiro and Hikaru are running about right now, so they won't be too difficult to put to bed - if you'd like, there's a casserole in the fridge if you get hungry - oh, and feel free to watch tv, we just switched over to satellite with that 'on demand' feature. Oh, you must be Karma-kun, Manami-chan told me she'd be bringing a friend. Jun, say hello to Karma-kun, he's going to be your babysitter tonight."

While Ms. Fujioka was talking, she had put her youngest son, Jun, on the floor and had put on a jacket, grabbed her purse from underneath a pile of stuffed animals and was putting on some shoes. Ms. Fujioka was an idol, and a friend of Manami's parents. At the last minute she asked Manami to babysit - she had already met the kids before, and they seemed to like her - because the regular babysitter had quit and hiring one whom she didn't know personally would run the risk of her home address being leaked to the public.

Thus, how this all happened.

Two little boys, one having dark brown hair and silver eyes, the other having fair blonde hair and stormy violet colored eyes ran down the hallway and hugged their mom, talking over each other.

"Bye-bye mummy-"

"Come back soon ok?"

"Give daddy love-"

"Remember sing your song for us!"

Ms. Fujioka smiled and kissed her three sons each on their foreheads before saying goodbye and walking out the door in a hurry, waving goodbye to them.

After she left, the boys looked up at the teens, unsure of whether to trust the red-haired boy. But they looked to Manami, smiles on their faces, as they had remembered meeting her a few days ago - she had played with them at the park and had gotten them ice cream cones. She was a nice girl, they thought, with pretty eyes just like their mother's, and a personality like their father's. In short: they adored her.

"Ichiro-chan, Hikaru-chan, Jun-chan," Manami smiled, gesturing to Karma, "This is Karma-kun, he's a friend of mine."

The blonde boy, Ichiro, being the eldest brother, looked up at Karma, his face passive as he introduced himself, "I'm Ichiro, I'm five and a half."

"I'm Hikaru! I just turned four!" Hikaru smiled shyly, holding up both hands making two peace signs.

"My name is - is Jun, and I'm two!" Jun giggled, reaching out to Manami, getting the girl to pick him up, he gave her a big kiss on the cheek in greeting. "Onee-chan, I missed you!"

Karma smiled at the kids, and introduced himself to them, and then, he was completely ignored. Ouch.

"Manami-nee! Let's play together!" Hikaru said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Look, we got a remote control monster truck," Ichiro pointed to a small black and white truck.

"Look look, we have a - a gigantic fish tank, and there's a piranha in it!"

Hikaru grabbed Manami's hand, leading her into a different room where there was a big fish tank wrapping around the whole room. "Daddy wants to put more piranhas in here too!"

"Oh, how cool!" Manami smiled, looking at the fish. "Does he have a name?"

"Uh-huh! We call him Tisu!" Ichiro informed her, running around the room. "Mommy wanted goldfish, but daddy insisted on getting something cooler for us!"

"Hey, he has really sharp teeth doesn't he?" Karma smiled, admiring the predatory fish.

"Ya!" Jun said wide-eyed. "We aren't allowed open top of the tank, can only look at it!"

Well, now one child had acknowledged him. He smiled, removing a pen from his pockets. "Do you want to see a cool trick, Jun-kun?"

"Please!" Jun said, eyes curious as Manami set him down.

Hikaru and Ichiro wanted to show her their bedrooms, so she left the room with them.

Karma twirled the pen between his fingers for about a minute before throwing the pen in the air, catching it and inconspicuously hiding it in the sleeve of his shirt.

Jun looked up at him in awe, asking, "How did you do it? Where is it now?"

Karma chuckled, removing yet another pen from his pocket. "Watch closely and you'll see,"

"This is a Jurassic World dinosaur!" the boys were showing Manami their collection of toy monsters and dinosaurs in their room. "If you press on its scale it will roar, and if you do this it walks!"

"Daddy made a scale model Batmobile too! And it really works! You just wind it up and put it on the ground,"

"MAGIC!" Jun shouted, pulling Karma into the room, and went over to Manami. "Onii-san knows magic!"

"Does he?" Manami giggled, looking up at Karma.

"Show us too!" Ichiro and Hikaru begged the boy, sitting on the floor, looking at him attentively.

"Alright sure," Karma proceeded to show them 'magic tricks' involving coins, pens, cards and colorful pieces of cloth.

Then when it was time for bed, he and Manami took turns reading to the kids some story books until they fell asleep.

The rest of the evening passed smoothly and the two teens ended up having fun watching over the kids. Manami learned that Karma was good with kids, and that he could perform magic tricks, while Karma learned that Manami was a sweet role model to the kids, and a good babysitter who'd make a good mother in the future.

They left later when the parents came home, and they walked home together, feeling happy and reluctant to leave, their job done.

But that one time thing, turned into something the two would do every weekend for the Fujioka household.


End file.
